Talk:El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran
In TGS Ch. 35 (P.547, Nynaeve says of Mat to Tuon, "He saved my life. Rescued me at great cost and personal danger when no other thought to come for me." Does anybody know what incident this refers to? Thx. Fatidiot1234 19:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :When Mat saves them from the black ajah. --OPTIMOUS 21:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thankee mucho. --Fatidiot1234 21:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I also suspect that she may also have been referring to Mat driving away the gholam the troupe encountered in the Bowl of the Winds storeroom in Ebou Dar.DoctorNordo 04:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Picture Again Yeah, I said pretty much the same thing on Egwene's discussion but this picture is awful honestly. The one by Hamilton. Can I remove it? Healing ability Do you think that Nynaeve might be able to heal death itself. She has healed many things that did not seem possible to other Aes sedai and it has been mentioned so many times that death can't be healed. It would make sense that Nynaeve being arguably the greatest healer of the age and perhaps of the age of legends, could make this happen. This is just a thought and has not actual evidence Tommy a tommy a :Sure and while we are at it she can probably also cure dwarfism, short-sightedness and asthma--GuanYu79 05:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Things to add to article Some trivia one who writes better than me could add to her early history: Her parents were farmers. Age 16: was allowed to braid her hair Age 16: Nela Thane dares Nynaeve to steal Corin Ayellin's plum pudding; Nyeave is switch by Ayellin for doing this Heals Egwene (age 9) of breakbone fever and has reaction a week later from using one power. [ Mistress Barran's article states: Her first apprentice died of channeling fever. It is likely that Doral knew what this was because it explains why she fussed over Nyneave after Egwene made a suspiciously speedy recovery from breakbone fever.] At annual sheep shearing (also when Ewgwene is nine) Mistress Barran watches closely as Nyneave bandages Bili Conger's leg When Rand and Mat are 13 Nynaeve switches them for stealing a jug of apple brandy. Also could be mentioned the approxamate year she became wisdom. WOT Encycopedia states: "Nynaeve serves Emond's Field as Wisdom for about five years. (TDR,Ch28) " Im guessing one could then figure out the approxamately when Mistress Barran died and add that to her article. Sometime after becomeing Wisdom she give Egwene dogwood tea for moping. Name The name of this article does not match the names provided in the opening line. :Fixed. Thanks for catching that! ---- 00:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Strengh in One Power What is the meaning of numbers describing Nynaeves strengh in power? Without sourcing them to system they are so much nonsense. There is no number scale for strengh in the One Power in the books. Seems like someone is mixing in things from board or card game. Please source the numbers or remove them entirely. Changes were done on November 6th 2015 by user Owdiths. Robin WH (talk) 12:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Those numbers come from the The Wheel of Time Companion. They are legit. ---- 02:00, August 9, 2016 (UTC)